Preocupación
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Preocupado por la salud de Lance después de estar en medio de una explosion provocada por Sendak, Keith recuerda como fue que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por y como ambos comenzaron una relación. - "Te ves mas hermoso cuando sonríes Kei, así que sonríe para mi si?" One shot! KLANCE! [Lance x Keith] SLASH(?)


Estaba asustado no mentiría.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Sendak había atacado.

Y a pesar de eso, la desesperación que sintio durante toda la situación aun lo atormentaba.

.

.

.

La situación se había complicado, la pequeña aldea había sido destruida, el castillo había sido tomado y Lance estaba dentro, gravemente herido y necesitado de ayuda.

Afortunadamente Pidge había logrado desactivar los escudos y así Allura y el habían podido entrar a ayudar al resto de los chicos.

Y si no fuera por el castaño, ni siquiera hubieran sobrevivido, aun herido, Lance había disparado a Sendak y gracias a ello tuvieron la oportunidad de salvarse, de salvarlo.

\- Al fin hacemos un buen equipó eh?

\- Si

Ni siquiera supo por qué o cuándo pero su voz sonaba entrecortada y se le dificultaba respirar mientras sostenía al chico entre sus brazos

\- Hey… Te vez feo llorando

\- ¿Quien esta llorando, idiota?

Y después de eso, Lance solo le había sonreído, para volver a caer inconsciente

\- ¿Keith?... Estas… ¿Estas bien?

La dulce y preocupada voz de la princesa lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

\- Bueno, hace unos días que sucedió todo aquello y aunque también estás herido sigues aquí… Él estará bien Keith, sólo tenemos que esperar

\- ¿Esperar? Esperar dices… Este tipo es un idiota, un idiota que se sacrifico para salvar a Coran, un idiota que aun estando herido nos ayudó a derrotar al enemigo, un idota que… Que lleva 5 días sin despertar...

La peligris estaba muda, nunca había visto al muchacho humano tan alterado. Por su parte Leigh pareció reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo alterado que había sonado y desvío la mirada sonrojado, prestándole atencion nuevamente al muchacho dentro de la capsula que se estaba recuperando.

\- Keith él despertara

Dijo con firmeza, mirando directamente a esos turbios ojos negros qué la miraban con duda. Sonrió enternecida, al parecer el equipo se estaba volviendo más unido de lo que pensaba.

\- Necesitas descansar, cualquier alteración en su estado de salud te la haré saber, pero por favor, ve a aliméntarte y descansa un poco, ¿si?

Y a duras penas salió de la habitación, echando un último vistazo a la cápsula que encerraba al moreno, quien a simple vista parecía estar durmiendo.

Se dirigió a su propio cuarto y apenas entró, se deshizo de su chaqueta y se tiró en la cama.

Estaba agotado si, pero _ese cara de tonto_ le tenía preocupado.

Era normal preocuparte por tu novio, ¿No?

Suspiro derrotado, y se relajo, cerrando los ojos intentando dormir.

.

.

.

Había sido en un día de entrenamiento.

Como siempre, Lance, estaba compitiendo con el y el resto de los chicos, cansados del entrenamiento y de su enfrentamiento sin fin, se habían retirado para descansar después de un largo y cansado día.

Pero ellos no, ellos seguían como un par de idiotas, correteando y golpeándose de vez en cuando.

Y después de poco más de dos horas, ahí estaban, tumbados en el suelo de la enorme habitación, agitados, sudados y cansados.

\- Aun… Aun puedo continuar…

El castaño se levanto algo tembloroso, dispuesto a seguir su "enfrentamiento" y cuando él intentó hacer lo mismo, sus piernas no dieron para más y estuvo a punto de caer ridículamente contra el piso.

Sin embargo, no fue así, Lance lo sujetaba firmemente del antebrazo ayudándolo a levantarse y tomándolo por la cintura para a que se estabilizara.

\- Al parecer gane esta contienda rojito - dijo triunfante dedicandole una sonrisa totalmente te sincera

Y ahí es cuando algo hizo _clic_ dentro de el. Su corazón aumentó su palpitar y su cara enrojeció un poco cuando Lance le había dedicado esa sonrisa sincera y triunfante. Una que nunca había visto.

\- ¿Keith?

Se habia quedado como idiotizado, mirandolo fijamente sin poder reaccionar, y a penas Lance lo volvio a llamar se alejo lentamente de el y desvió su mirada apenado. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

\- Vale, tu ganas, estoy cansado así que me retiro…

Y así simplemente había huido. Con él corazón al mil por hora y la cara enrojecida.

La situación se había repetido varias veces después de aquello y desde entonces evitaba entrenar con el resto del equipo, evitaba confrontar a Lance, ignoraba sus burlas, sus bromas, simplemente evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el.

\- ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa?

Escuchó qué Pidge había preguntado apenas el se retiró del comedor.

Se encerró en su habitación y se preparaba para dormir cuando así sin más, Lance se había colado a su habitación.

\- Ok... ¿Ya ti que te pasa? ¿Tanto te dolió que te venciera el otro día?

\- Sal de mi cuarto Lance -respondió frustrado

\- No -solto firmemente- Me dirás que te pasa, todos están preocupados, Shiro ya intento hablar contigo y nada, lo cual es sorprendente, Allura, Coran, los chicos y yo estamos preocupado y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de entrenar solo, no es divertido… Así que, por una vez dejaré mis ganas de superarte y te escucharé

El pelinegro estaba mudo, no sabia que decir y Lance se veía bastante serio al respecto. Suspiro, y lo miró algo avergonzado.

\- Lo lamento, pero no es nada. Solo… Solo estoy algo confundido respecto a algo, lamento que eso los haya preocupado, tratare de resolver mis problemas y dejar de causarles molestias

\- Viejo, no es ninguna molestia, pero si algo te perturba deberias confiarselo a alguien

\- Es algo estupido, ya lo resolveré…

\- Ohh vamos puedes decírselo al gran Lance… Prometo no burlarme… No mucho

El castaño había comenzado a reír como idiota, el se debatía e tree decírselo o no.

\- Sólo, solo me e estado sintiendo raro, si. Desde hace un tiempo la presencia de… _Cierta persona_ me pone nervioso, ansioso, confundido, es simplemente muy raro…

Miro al chico frente a el nervioso, y se sorprendió al ver una expresión de dolor y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

\- Eres un tontito, simplemente estas enamorado… Ahí lo tienes, ahora simplemente tienes que decirle como te sientes a esa persona… Estoy seguro que la princesa se pondrá feliz… Pero hey… Yo no me dare por vencido tan fácil.

\- Lance yo no…

\- Buenas noches -lo interrumpio dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse

Dolía, dolía demasiado verlo así, su corazón se estrujo al verlo sonreirle con falsedad.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta Allura?

Murmuró, logrando que el castaño se detuviera, y se girara hacia el de nuevo.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Tanto te gusta Allura? ¿Tanto para que te pongas así? ¿Tanto para que sufras porque a mi posiblemente me gusta?

\- Keith…

\- ¿¡Porque!? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Porque te pones así? ¿Porque pones esa expresión?

\- Keith…

\- ¡¿QUE!?

\- ¿Porque estas llorando?

Sorprendido toco su rostro con sus manos, se limpió la cara rápidamente y miró molesto al otro.

\- Largo de mi habitación!

\- Keith

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

\- ¿ Pero porque lloras?

\- ¡No lo se! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tu me pones así, imbécil!

Sintió los largos brazos del moreno envolverse a su alrededor, su rostro ardió, sabía que estaba sonrojado.

\- Esto es un alivio…

\- De que hablas suéltame…

\- Si hubiera luchado contra Allura no hubiera ganado

\- ¿Lance? - dijo con voz gangosa, sorbiendo un poco con la nariz en el proceso-

\- Keith - dijo separándose de el y sonriendole sinceramente, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- Me gustas, ese "No me rendire" no era por Allura era por ti, yo… Yo pensé que no tendría oportunidad ninguna contigo

\- Tu no me gustas ¿De que estas hablando? ¡No hagas suposiciones tu solo! - comento nervioso

Lance soltó una carcajada y lo abrazo aun mas firmemente por las caderas, recargando su frente contra la de el, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

\- Quiero besarte

\- ¿¡QUE!? -grito nervioso intentando soltarse del agarre de Lance

El castaño se acerco lentamente a su cara, y una de sus manos paso a posarse en su mejilla con suavidad. De repente sentía calor, y se le dificultaba respirar.

\- Alejate…

\- Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarme si no quieres

\- Detente, no… La-lance… Yo no...

\- ¿Tu no que?

\- Yo no se hacerlo -respondió bajito y totalmente sonrojado, agachando la mirada

El castaño lo miro sorprendido por unos segundos y después su expresión se transformo a una completamente llena de ternura; algo aonrojodo levantando la cara del otro por el mentón.

\- Pues entonces... -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose aun mas a la cara del otro- Yo te enseñare a hacerlo...

Y su primer beso había sido dulce, tierno y apasionado. Ni siquiera supo cuando sus propios brazos se posaron en el cuello del moreno, cuando sus propios labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los ajenos.

Cuando su corazón latiendo a mil por hora lo hacía sentir bastante cálido. Algo dentro de el lo hacia sentir lleno.

Se separaron lentamente a falta del oxígeno. Ambos estaban sumamente rojos y algo agitados.

Lance río, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura, depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

\- El rojo te queda…

\- Cierra la boca -respi dio desviando la mirafa

\- Tal vez es apresurado pero… Quisieras… Ya sabes... ¿Tener nosotros intentar relación?-pregunto con una sonrisa y expresión nerviosa, completamente rojo, dándose cuenta de lo mal qué había hecho la proposición

Y por primera vez en la noche Keith río libremente, provocando un cortocircuito en el chico contrario, sonrió feliz viendo como en otro se sonrojaba y le miraba sorprendido.

\- Tal vez me gustes… Intentemoslo Lance

Y el castaño se iluminó, lo tomo por las caderas y lo abrazo, alzándolo en el aire. Besándolo dulcemente de nuevo y con entusiasmo.

Y cuando de nueva cuenta se separaron, sonrojados y como sonrisas en sus rostros, Lance río.

\- Eso no me pareció "un tal vez" ni un "no se besar"

\- ¡Deja de molestar!

Y de nuevo rieron juntos. Felices.

Esa noche, habían dormidos enredados en su cama, llenándose de besos y disfrutando del calor que emanaba los brazos del otro.

.

.

.

.

Despertó con restos de lágrimas en su rostro, entró al baño y lavo su cara.

Al parecer nadie había querido molestarlo y ahora todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo.

Camino entre los pasillos en silencio y entró a la habitación donde Lance dormía dentro de una cápsula.

Puso su mano sobre la cápsula y recargo su frente en ella suspirando por enésima vez.

Despierta ya idiota, te necesito…

Miro el rostro pacífico de Lance y tomó asiento en el suelo recargándose en la parte baja de la cápsula.

.

.

.

\- Ke… ith… Th… Kei…

Alguien a lo lejos lo llamaba, una voz familiar y un sentimiento de calor lo albergaba.

\- Keith despierta…

Alguien lo sostenía entre sus brazos y le estaba llamando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando mejor lo que había a su alrededor.

Unos ojos azules que bien conocía le miraban con dulzura y preocupación.

\- Buenos días Bello Durmiente… Que haces dormido en un lugar como éste?

Estiró su mano, acariciando la mejilla del moreno confundido y sorprendido.

\- ¿Lance? - murmuró emocionado- ¿No estoy soñando verdad?

-;No Kei, no estás soñando

Y se abalanzó contra el y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El moreno perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó rápido, aferrándose de igual manera a el, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor.

Lance intentó separarse cuando comenzó a sentir humedad en el hombro.

\- ¿Keith? Hey, ¿Que pasa?

\- No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera imbecil… No sabes, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba…-dijo entre sollozos aferrándose fuertemente a el

\- Hey, tranquilo, lo lamento, lo siento, mirarme…

Lance se separo un poco de el, lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso castamente en los labios, limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro al separarse.

\- Te ves mas hermoso cuando sonríes Kei, así que, ¿Sonríe para mi si?

Keith le sonrío levemente y se sonrojo cuando el castaño lo cargo a modo princesa y caminó en dirección a su habitación

\- ¿Lance? ¿Que demonios haces? Acabas de salir de un proceso de recuperación, bajame, ¡Puedo andar solo!

\- Olvidalo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa cápsula recuperandome, pero de algo estoy seguro, era frío, muy frío. Así que ahora quiero recostarme y sentir el calor corporal de mi novio mientras termino de recuperarme

Y sonrió con dulzura, mientras era depositado en su cama. Y apenas el otro chico se recostó, se aferró a el, algo avergonzado, levantando un poco el rostro besando la barbilla de Lance, provocando qué éste soltara una risilla somnoliento.

\- Lance

\- Mm… - murmuró apenas, mas dormido que despierto

\- Me alegro que estés de regreso

Como respuesta, el ojiazul se aferró más a el, y sonrió medio dormido.

\- Lance…

\- ¿Mmmm...?

\- Te amo

Y el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, despertandose por completo y se topó con una hermosa imagen, su pequeño novio completamente sonrojado, intentando ocultar su rostro en su pecho.

Y logró deshacer ese abrazo, y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, aferrándose a el. Sonriendo. Besando cada parte de su rostro, depositando un último beso en su frente, abrazándolo aun mas firmemente para finalmente, ambos caer rendidos.

Al siguiente día el Allura, Coran, Shiro, Huck y Pidge se toparon con una tierna escena en el cuarto del Paladín del León Rojo mientras buscaban al desaparecido Paladín del León Azul, el cual estaba compartiendo cama con el otro, abrazados tiernamente y durmiendo pacíficamente.

La princesa sonrió, indicándoles con señas al esto de chicos que salieran sin hacer ruido de la habitación. Y después de que Pidge termino de sacar fotos de todos los ángulos posibles, al fin salieron de ahí dejándolos a ambos completamente ignorantes de tales fotos y completamente dormidos.

Y así fue, cuando finalmente ese día, las sospechas del resto de sus compañeros eran por fin confirmadas. Aunque también ciertas chicas vociferaron victoriosa lejos de donde ambos dormidan, por haber ganado cierta apuesta que habian hecho con el resto de sus compañeros…

Fin.

* * *

Hola! A pasado un tiempo (^^)/

Esta vez vengo con un Oneshot de Voltron! La series de Netflix que me trae loquita a la que cariñosamente apodo, "Tontos en el espacio" xD

Comencé a ver esta series por recomendación de una amiga y dios...! Quede totalmente clavada Y obsesionada xD

Lo ame y espero con desesperación(?) la segunda temporada!

Por lo pronto tengo otros dos fics de la series en mente, aun no se para cuando estarán o si los escribiré -porque el lunes ya entro a la universidad :c- pero no descarto la posibilidad de algún día hacerlos xD

Espero que les haya gustado! Yo ame escribir esto -aun tengo el toque de escribir cosas que terminan por gustarle mucho a mitad de la madrugada xD- y ya tengo como dos semanas con este fic pero no había podido publicarlo, y al fin, aquí esta!

Muchas gracias por leerlo! Nos leemos pronto!

Mattanee~

MenkoOut!


End file.
